


Percy Jackson and That Time He Knocked Up Nico di Angelo

by DontGetTooCloseItsDarkInside



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Puppies, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 17:16:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1752545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontGetTooCloseItsDarkInside/pseuds/DontGetTooCloseItsDarkInside





	Percy Jackson and That Time He Knocked Up Nico di Angelo

Nico stares down at the little white stick in his hand, and he doesn't know what to do. Hades, he doesn't even know how to think. How to move. How do you exist? Don't ask him because in that moment in time he had no idea. All that mattered was the tiny little pink plus sign on the horrendous thing he was holding.

He hadn't done it seriously. It was just going to be his little ha-ha joke to himself. He had been sick lately, throwing up, dizziness, the ambrosia didn't seem to make it any better, which was a first. He had come out of one of the stalls at Camp Half-Blood, wiping some puke off of his chin, going to wash out of his mouth, when Travis Stoll walked by and said, "Dude keep that up and people will think you're pregnant." And then had had a good laugh while Nico had stared at his own reflection, confused but thoughtful.

He had been out in the city, running some errands for Chiron when he had passed a drug store, and well, he had wandered in and found himself walking towards the aisle filled with bathroom orientated things. Toilet paper, shampoo, Tylenol, cotton balls…pregnancy tests. He had scoffed at his own stupidity as he bought the damn thing, and did it even more when the guy at the register gave him a strange look.

He had locked himself in one of the stalls at camp and then had walked around the camp bathroom, it was lunchtime so it was empty, waiting for his negative result, silently laughing to himself because this was actually the stupidest thing anyone had done ever.

The five minutes had been up and he was just going to throw it in the bin when he got a glance. And had frozen, there, in the middle of the stick, was the little pink sign.

He didn't know how long he stood there, staring down at the little stick, tears threatening to pour over. He was brought out of his trance by the door at to his left opening, the sounds of obnoxious laughter filling the room. So he stuffed the stick in his jacket pocket and ran out of the door to his right.

And he continued to run, past the cabins, threw the training arenas that were slowly filling by campers who were returning from lunch, threw the group by the lava wall, and to the Big House. He saw them there; Chiron and Mr. D already back to playing cards and drinking diet coke.

"Mr. di Angelo-"Chiron began in surprise.

Nico in all his hysterics slammed the stick right down on the table and demanded of them both, "How is this possible?" he kept his hands over the thing, his arm shaking. Chiron reached out and gently bride the stick from under his hand. The centaur stared at it for a moment, but he didn't look as shocked as Nico had expected.

"I've seen it before." Chiron mutters. "But only a handful of times."

Mr. D bride the stick out of the centaurs hand and looked at it, looking rather bored. He snorted and threw it back onto the table.

"You're surprised, boy?"

"I'm fucking knocked up, yes I'm surprised!" Nico said in a harsh whisper, forcing himself to stay quiet.

"Have you had anyone look at it?" Chiron asked gently, rolling away from the table.

Nico had to remind himself that losing his temper wouldn't help him. Chiron was simply trying to help him. Mr. D and everyone else was no guaranteed help, and Chiron was the only one offering anything to him. He breathed sharply threw his nose and shook his head.

Chiron's face softened. "Alright. Go upstairs into one of the rooms Mr. di Angelo and stay there until….he comes."

Nico didn't understand who exactly Chiron was talking about, but he nodded, hands shaking a little, and entered the Big House.

Chiron picked his cards back up, he stared down at them, not really taking in the numbers or the symbols on them.

"I think you should call your brother." Chiron told Mr. D.

"Or you could call your nephew." Mr. D responded, taking a sip of his diet coke.

Chiron glared at him over his cards.

"Fine." Mr. D snapped

…

Nico had barely been in that little room for a handful of minutes when there was an energetic knock on the other side of the door. He got up slowly from the bed, swallowing the lump in his throat, he opened the door.

"COUSIN!"

Nico took an alarmed step back, staring at the man who stood in front of him. Not man, god. Lord Apollo walked into the room, all blonde hair and tanned skin and perfect white teeth. He was wearing a sleeveless T-shirt and cargo shorts, and some fashionable sneakers that were probably all the range in a country he had never been to before.

"So I heard you're knocked up." Apollo slung an arm around his shoulders and led him over to the bed, a smile on his face all the while. "No harm done, everyone gets knocked up one time or another."

"You've been knocked up?" Nico snorted.

"Well no, but I've gotten other people knocked up, but what's the differences, really?" Apollo laughed.

Nico stared at the god. A whole shit of a lot different, actually. If you knocked someone up you could do what gods do best and leave, if you were the one knocked up, well, you were the one who had to stay. Apollo gently pushed him onto his back and told him to lay down.

Hesitantly, Nico did as told.

Apollo summoned up a golden chair at perfect level and sat down before gently pulling up the black shirt. One golden hand placed a single finger on a small but oddly round bump at the center of his abdomen. "That's your kiddo, kiddo." Apollo said. Nico nodded, a frown on his face. The god of medicine ran his hands over his stomach gently, feeling around for something for only a moment before pulling away.

"Uh huh," Apollo said to the belly like he had had a long, important conversation with it. Nico quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Well, the baby's fine. A little small and undernourished, but fine."

"Undernourished." Nico repeated.

"I know it sucks, well no I don't, but you have to eat more. Your gonna have to gain quite a bit of weight for this kid to come out healthy. But besides that it seems fine." Apollo got up and the stool disappeared, and a pad of paper appeared in his hands, as did a large ivory pen.

"Now, I want you take these vitamins," Apollo said, scribbling them down quickly. "Get this amount of rest, eat these foods, and I'm gonna see you…" Apollo considered. "In a month at my Olympus office. Now, who should I give your bill too?"

"Uh…"

"I'll send them all down to your father."

"No you can't-"

"Your father already knows kiddo." Apollo said, he snapped his fingers and the floating pad of paper and ivory pen disappear, he handed Nico the slips of paper that held his instructions. "The gods will be holding council in a few moments."

"W-what?" Nico stuttered.

"Yeah, you know first male pregnancy in about a thousand years, their pretty interested in hearing about this, your expected to be in Olympus in ten minutes."

"But I-"

"Chiron's coming with you for moral support, and you'll dad will be there of course." Apollo ruffled his hair. "See ya later, kiddo." The god then disappeared in a flash of golden light that Nico quickly averted his eyes from.

Shaking from head to toe, Nico shakily sat back down on the bed and looked down at the papers in his hands.

The basis of it read:

Food to eat/avoid:

Eat at least 12 ounces of fish a week, avoid: shark, swordfish, king mackerel, and tile fish as they are high in mercury.

Avocados, broccoli, eggs, mangoes, nuts, oatmeal, red pepper, spinach, yogurt, kiwi are some things that you should eat a lot of! Demeter suggests Wheaties as well….but honestly I'd go with the Lucky Charms, kid.

At least ten cups of water a day on top of other beverages

Other Instructions:

Should gain up to forty pounds white pregnant due to being underweight before pregnancy

Get a full eight hours of sleep a night, at least three hours of nap time during the day. Or more.

Practice Labor Breathing-And don't forget to attend my lil sis' birthing class on Olympus every other Tuesday!

Morning Sickness:

Here are a few ways to help relieve nausea:

Eat small, frequent meals.

Try something cold, like a smoothie or frozen yogurt.

Eat foods that are easy on your stomach, such as crackers, toast, and fruit.

Avoid strong-smelling foods and any foods that cause you discomfort.

Try ginger ale, ginger tea, or ginger candies to help with queasiness.

The food lists and suggestions went on for a few more pages but he couldn't stand to look at them, he folded them and put them in his sweatshirt pocket. All of a sudden the room felt like a million degrees, he pulled up the skin tight sleeves, and lay back down on the bed, trying to settle his breathing as he stared up at the white ceiling.

In, Out. In, Out. In, Out. Well at least he wasn't puking everywhere. He stuffed his hands in his pockets, one clamping over the notes, the other over the pregnancy test.

"Are you prepared for the council?"

He looked up to see Chiron in his wheel chair, blankets thrown over his lap even thought it was about eighty degrees outside.

"Not really." Nico muttered.

"You're father will be there." Chiron said, like it would fix all his problems.

"Is he upset?" Nico asked softly, feeling shame in the pit of his stomach, he had worked since the age of ten to make his father proud of him, and he had actually earned and gained that pride. His father was fond of him in a way that hardly any other god was fond of their child.

"Oh he's absolutely livid. But not at you." Chiron assured him.

Nico winced softly. "Then who-"

"Whatever god decided to give you the ability to bear children. And at the father of the child for not taking precautions."

Nico blushed at his mentor's words, but before he could get really seriously embarrassed about this, there was a deep, almost blinding flash of golden light surrounding them. Without realizing he was doing it, Nico threw an arm over his belly and with his free hand grabbed Chiron's hand tightly. He felt an odd surging feeling, kind of like when he was turned into the wind in Croatia. When he opened his eyes again, Chiron was in full centaur form and they were standing in front of the now thirteen Olympians.

Chiron was kneeling, and Nico went to as well, only doing it for his father really but was stopped by Apollo's voice.

"Um, father, perhaps you could excuse Mr. di Angelo from the kneel as he is uh…in delicate condition." He winced slightly at the words. Delicate condition was the term they used for girls who had gotten pregnant unwed back in his day.

Zeus hummed thoughtfully from his throne. "Very well then."

Nico straightened up, his head bowed and hands twisting together nervously across his stomach. Chiron had a gentle hand on his shoulder, he had never appreciated the centaur more.

Zeus stared at him for several silent moments, the council shifted in impatience waiting for the king of the sky's to open his mouth and begin. Ares was groaning like a child, twisting in his chair impatiently. Poseidon was rubbing his temples in annoyance; Artemis had some arrows out and was sharpening them to keep herself busy, Hermes had sneaked a cell phone in and was muttering orders into it quietly. The only one who seemed as calculating as Zeus was Hades, he sat in his throne of bones, eyeing his son with so much intensity Nico could feel his neck forced from the weight of it.

Nico was offered several things by some hovering birth goddesses, hot towels, ginger tea, a back rub, stretch mark cream. Chiron glared them all away and they left with heavy pouts.

Finally, Apollo groaned, snatching off his IPod headphones.

"Father are you gonna talk this millennium?"

Zeus looked up and sent his son a glare, Apollo just put his feet up and put his headphones back in, nodding to the beat. Artemis rolled her eyes at her twin, then straightened out and looked at the demigod.

"Nico di Angelo." Zeus voice boomed around the room, but Nico refused to show any fear. He set his feet and looked right up at the king of Olympus, unaware of the hand over his slightly bumped abdomen.

"It appears that you've had something quite interesting happen to you, boy." Zeus' lip twitched. "So interesting in fact, that its seemed to have gained the whole councils interest."

"Well, my lord, believe it or not its caught my interest as well." He responded, sarcasm laid down thick. Hephaestus snorted in amusement and received a glare from his mother.

"I'm quite interested, in fact, how the child was conceived." Zeus said in his serious monotone, his eyes swirling like cloud storms.

"Well you see father when two people like each other a lot-"

"Silence Apollo."

Apollo snickered and went back to his IPOD, his blue eyes as bright as southern summer sky.

"Well its obvious," Dionysus drawled. "The boy spread his legs for some immature, unintelligent dolt and paid the consequences." he leaned back in his chair of grape vines and popped one of the ripe purple fruits into his mouth, allowing the cool juice to burst over his tongue.

Zeus ignored that god all together and turned his eyes over to a innocent looking Aphrodite. "You had something to do with this, didn't you?" it wasn't a question really, not with the broad grin she shot back at the lord of the sky's.

"Just maybe." She sang. "I may or may not have given Mr. di Angelo the ability to have children at oh say, birth." she giggled and beamed at the entire room, like she had given them the best gift in the entire world. Certainly better then olive trees or a salt water fountain at least.

"And who's is the father, Mr. di Angelo?"

Demeter stuck up her hand. "Oh I have a few guesses." the smirk she shot Nico's way held an almost sadist air, like she was very much enjoying the situation that Nico had been put in, probably seeing it as a type of revenge on Hades.

"I don't see what that matters," he muttered, really he didn't want to think about it, the very memory of it hurt him. Especially because he hadn't contacted Nico since they had slept together three months before. He had promised Nico he would IM him, but he didn't. Nico wasn't all that surprised, he had never kept a promise he had made Nico, so why keep one now?

"Ohhh is it Conner Stoll?" Demeter asked. "My daughters boyfriends brother?"

Nico scowled at her. "No. for the millionth time women, Conner and I are just friends, honestly its so obvious he wants Austin anyways."

"True that." Aphrodite said with a grin. "'I think I'll make that happen soon, its on my to do list!"

"So if its not the Stoll boy...is it Jason Grace?"

"Again, Jason and I are just friends! And so are Leo and I." he said with a roll of his eyes. "And I swear if you even say Frank's name I will destroy this whole thrown room."

"Fine." Demeter said. "...is it Dakota?"

"No."

"Will Solace?"

"Are you kidding? He and Jake have been dating since they were like ten."

"...Octavian?"

Nico's face was now a bright, fiery rose color. "No," he spluttered. "No, no and no can you just-stop. What does it matter?"

Demeter tipped her head, her eyes narrowed for a long, extended moment as she thought of who else Nico could have been sleeping with that wasn't straight, already in a relationship, or wasn't terrified of him. Really, the list was very slim, but it did require some thinking to come up with the people on said list. Suddenly her face brightened up like Apollo's thrown and deep in his gut he knew he was completely, utterly doomed.

"Percy Jackson."

Nico's face was as white as a translucent ghost when he heard his fathers outraged scream.

"Nico," his father growled, his temper rising. "Please tell me that Demeter is saying that simply to infuriate me?"

"Well father-I mean of course she's-"

"Nonsense." Lady Artemis interrupted, all the gods and goddess turned to look to her. "I am the goddess of virginity after all, I know who and when someone loses their precious gift. Nico and Percy slept together mm, about three months ago on the second of April at eleven thirty pm after a night of Coke and sitting on the docks, the day before Jackson left for New Rome so he could put himself fully into his praetor duties."

"I thought Jackson was dating my Annabeth," Athena said coldly. "Obviously just another example of the barbarity of Poseidon's spawns, the child should be destroyed, its a insult to my daughter and therefore me."

"How dare you? You will now lay a finger on my-"

"Calm down, Nico." Artemis said softly. "You don't want to harm the child by getting worked up." She turned to look at her sister, her small form relaxed in her silver thrown, her auburn braid curled over one shoulder. "Athena, I have heard from Aphrodite, though not willingly as I have no interest in such things, that Percy and your Annabeth have been broken up for months now and she is now dating the daughter of Bellona."

Athena sighed and settled back down into her thrown. "Fine. But where is your proof that its truly Jackson's child? I need more then your word to go by my dear Artemis, I'm sorry, but I insist on visual evidence as well."

"Very well," Artemis said softly, and before Nico could protest a screen popped up into the middle of the room, it showed him and Percy sitting on the docks, the son of Poseidon had his feet in the water but his legs were tucked up into his chest. His aviator jacket was laying beside him and his shirt sleeves were rolled to his elbows, it had been a warm night he remember, almost smothering. A six pack of ice cold Coke was seated in between them, three of them already empty.

"You know I'm really glad your back."

Percy couldn't see his light blush in the darkness. "Thanks."

...

"It's so hot out, I miss my fathers palace, everything's so cool down there." Nico scowled.

"Mm. Oh, my cabin has AC, dude, wanna stay the night?"

"I guess, I mean, if its no trouble."

"Of course not! Its my last night at camp for awhile, it would be nice to have some company."

...

Percy had Nico spread out on his back on the docks, his mouth covered the younger, his hands roamed under his shirt, caressing his nipples and making small whimpers slip from his mouth and fall off his lips into the quiet, hot air.

"Percy," he whispered when the sea princes mouth traveled down to lay rough, hungry kisses all over his neck. "Percy."

"Sh," Percy muttered into his flushed skin. "Its alright, I got you."

...

He and Percy were now on the silver silk sheets of the Poseidon Cabins bed, his black hair was sprayed out over the dark pillowcase, both of them were naked but their boxer briefs, Percy was on top of him again, his large, talented hands holding his sides as his lips hungered on Nico's mouth once again, his hair was a tangled mess on top of his head from where Nico had tugged at it, ran his hands threw it.

"Percy," he said, his voice shaky.

"Do you wanna stop?" Percy muttered, sitting up a little, he looked slightly disappointed but his eyes were filled with kindness and understanding.

"No," Nico flushed. "I just...haven't ever-"

"Its alright," Percy muttered sweetly, he touched Nico's face gently. "I'll be gentle, promise."

The only promise Percy had ever kept him.

...

the last scene was them in the middle of the act, thankfully they were both covered with the silky blankets and soft sheets and it was rather dark, his legs hung over Percy's shoulder as the Son of Poseidon nipped and bit at his neck. His head was in Percy's shoulder, his hands clawing at his back and at his shoulders, his ankles were nearly crossed halfway down Percy's back and he momentarily prided himself in being so flexible, especially because Percy had moaned how hot it was at one point.

The whole bed was rocking, the headboard slamming into the the wall and making his fathers relics shake on the walls, the glass in the windows rattled, the bed creaked every time they thrust, the springs protesting as Percy brutally fucked him into the mattress.

The sounds they were making were nearly scandalize, Percy made deep, low, hot sounds into his throat, his hands hard on Nico's sides, his knees already having buckled and now fucking with the sheer will of his hips for both balance and speed.

He was embarrassed by the sounds coming from his own mouth, his lips were parted, constantly letting out a never ending stream if high pitched, pathetic noises that made him want to crawl into a hole and die so he never had to face any of the Olympians, especially his and Percy's fathers, ever again. "Percy, Percy, Percy," was wrenched from his throat in shaky, whiny sobs that had Percy chuckling and grunting in arousal.

...

"Will you stop that?" he shrieked, his cheeks as red as the Ares cabin. Artemis nodded, her nose scrunched up in distaste, and the screen or smoke or whatever the memories had been playing on disappeared. Of course, with the Olympians, sex could not and would not lead to awkward silences, even Chiron looked extremely unfazed by the scene of two of his male campers going at it so hard the whole cabin nearly crashed to the ground.

Poseidon's head was tilted in interest. "Well, at least he's no worse then that Athena girl. Or better really." Nico was oddly touched, because coming from a god that was like being handed a Noble Peace Prize.

All of a sudden, he felt rather faint, light headed, and stumbled a little as his head span. Before he could fall he felt himself caught by soft, gentle arms and looked up to meet the eyes of his aunt Hestia. Her brown hair was up in a silky ballerina bun with strands hanging around her small, childlike face. She fell gently to her knees and rested his head in her lap, stroking his dark hair out of his gray white face. The Archery Twins were standing over him, to his utter and complete shock, looking rather concerned, Apollo like a dazzling gold sphere and Artemis a gentle silvery orb.

"Are you alright, boy?" Artemis asked him.

He found he couldn't say a word. His head rolled to the side a bet, his face was clammy, but he didn't feel as dizzy now. The goddess of home stroked at his pale cheeks, wiping the sweat off of his brow with a brown piece of cloth that cooled his hot skin.

"mm," Apollo leaned down and touched his forehead. "Haven't eaten in a while. I suggest a black bean, egg white, salsa and low fat cheese burrito." He snapped his fingers and it appeared, Artemis summoned up silver chair and Hestia helped him up into his seat. He noticed that the throne room was now empty but himself, The Archer twins, Hestia and the big three, the brothers spoke in hushed voice, eyebrows forwarded. Hades looked like he wanted to pitch them both off of the sides of the hanging city.

Then he was left with just Hestia as the twins vanished in spouts of burning light, he ate his food, which was absolutely delicious, quicker then he had had ate anything in the last few months. And he didn't feel sick to his stomach at all afterwards.

When he was finished though, he still felt rather tired.

"Brothers," Hestia said, gaining the big three's attention. "Nico needs his rest."

"Mm," his father hummed in agreement.

Poseidon got up from his throne, "I'll go inform Perseus."

"What?" He sat up far to quickly, his head span and when his vision was no longer blurry and focused the sea god was gone.

"Mm," Hades hummed again, and then all he knew was blackness.

...

Percy wasn't expecting to find his father on his couch when he got home from school. It had all been Annabeth's idea, obviously, because Percy was never one to willingly educate himself. She insisted that he needed something to fall back on when he finished his last four years with the legion, he was a act that Reyna had put out for all of those who had fought in the war against Gaea. Being Praetor was hard but he liked it. College on the other hand, was much harder, and he didn't like it at all. But somehow at the end of the day, or week or whatever, he found himself having all his work and studying done on time. The professors, of course, knew of his placement in their world and were very lenient, and who wouldn't be for the guy who had saved the world twice?

Like he said, he wasn't expecting to find his dad when he got home.

His father didn't even acknowledge him when he walked in, instead he watched the fish tanks Percy had in his tiny living room like they were very interesting TV sets. One held Clown and Angel fish in various sizes and ages, the next were just a bunch of regular bright orange gold fish, and the last one contained a full grown bamboo shark.

"Um, hey dad." he said, putting down his books.

"Perseus."

"Um...is something wrong?"

"I have...news for you, my son."

"Um, alright. What about?"

"You haven't talked to Mr. di Angelo since the night you slept together," Poseidon mused. "That will complicate things, you not having feelings for him, but nonetheless you'll have to deal with the consequences."

"What?" he spluttered. "Oh did you-I mean, I do have feelings for him I've just been really busy I mean I'm doing the whole praetor think with Frank and Reyna and I've been going to college full time and-" he paused, frowning. "Wait what consequences? What happened?"

Posiedon tilted his head, staring at his son in interest, like a new fish he had never came across before.

"Percy," he said, "Mr. di Angelo is pregnant."

A pause.

"With your baby."

...

Nico woke up in a bedroom that was completely bare. Even the bed he was laying on didn't have any comforters or a sheet. Just a really, super comfortable, one of those memory foam kind of deals and a iron bed frame. His head didn't spin when he sat up, which surprised him. He didn't try to tell himself it was a dream, that it didn't happen, but he knew that was foolish, pretending wouldn't fix any of his problems.

He wandered outside of the bedroom and explored his rather spacious apartment. Two bedrooms, a modern, roomy kitchen, a tiny dining room table, when he went into the living room, it was only to find Hestia laying down a orange throw rug on top of a tan brown carpet.

"What are you doing, Zia?" he asked, rubbing his eyes.

"My job." she said softly. "Making you a home."

He felt sleepy all over again and wondered back to his bedroom, only to find it now completely furnished. The bed was dressed in blue and gray silks, the carpet, furniture and curtains were all black, the walls a shiny gray color, kind of the like the sheets in the Poseidon cabin. The thought made him blush. The black curtains were bushed back and he came forth to see the glass doors and the big balcony that hung over the shops of New Rome. He could see Camp Jupiter in the distance, the unicorn fields, the barracks, the war grounds.

His face when pasty pale.

There was a knock on the door.

He hurried out of the room, anxious to see who it was but Hestia beat him to it. He stood on top of the bright orange rug as Percy Jackson appeared in the threshold, looking rather pale himself, but a lot calmer then Nico felt. Hestia allowed him in and then picked up a box of ceramic bowls and went into the kitchen. His heart was racing, his eyes were burning with tears.

Percy moved towards him and he flinched away from him, but instead of any violent gesture he had been scared of, Percy wrapped his arms around him, holding him close. Nico stood on his tip toes so he could reach Percy's neck and started crying. Percy rubbed his back and shushed him softly, nuzzling his hair with his nose. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." he croaked, sobbing.

"Its alright," Percy cooed. "Your alright, I'm here."

That made Nico pull away from him, falling back down on his own two feet. His eyes burned angrily as more tears gathered up, but this time Percy guessed they were angry ones.

"You never IM'd me." Nico whispered, his lips twisting into a nasty snarl that made his blood run cold.. "You promised me you would, you promised me it was more to you then just sex, but you didn't IM, you didn't contact me at all." his face fell and some more tears fell down his flushed cheeks.

"Maybe its for the best." Nico whispered. "Yeah, yeah it is. Get out, alright? You don't need to be here."

Percy panicked. "I started school." he blurted out.

Nico stared at him for a moment, his arms crossed over his chest and he watched Percy with slightly narrowed eyes. Apparently, this was his one and only chance to explain himself.

"I've been really busy," he blubbered, tripping all over his words. "I've been taking up a lot of extra work because the whole exchange program between the camps and I um, I started school and I've been up to my neck in work and projects and studying because Annabeth said I needed something to fall back on and once I'm down with one thing I have something else to do and I have a bunch of projects and essays to do because I'm taking summer courses and I um, I was gonna call you in August because I um, we have a few weeks break before the next semester starts and I thought we could get together and hang out and I'm...I'm sorry."

Nico continued to stare at him for a moment before sighing, his arms falling to his sides. "I guess I understand." he whispered.

"T-"

"But I still don't think you should be here. I can take care of the baby without you."

"No!" he yelled, Nico jumped, his big brown eyes widening in shock. "No, Nico I want to be here. With you, and the baby. i want to to take care of the both of you and love the both of you and just, just please."

A tear slipped down his cheek. "Percy...you just have so much to do right now, it wouldn't be fair to any of us."

"No, Nico, no listen to me," he insisted, grabbing onto Nico's little shoulders. "I can...I can drop my work load. I've been picking up a lot of Frank and Reyna's work because I'm you know, Greek, so I deal with almost all the Greek campers, and If I only did my share that would give me at least three extra hours and I um, I could drop my summer classes, or only go part time, or I could just drop out!"

Nico leaned up on his tip toes and kissed Percy's cheek. "Don't drop out of school."

"I could change my major," Percy offered, that big stupid sheepish grin on his face.

"What are you doing now?" Nico asked.

"Um. Political Science.

"...Percy do you even know what Political Science is?"

"Not really, no. I know the classes are really hard and time consuming thought. Annabeth said it was a good thing to go on."

"What would you take instead?"

Percy's grin widened. "Marine Biology.

"You clever bastard."

Not a half an hour later they were both found in bed, Hestia silently continuing her way in stocking up the cabinets with plates and the drawers with silver wear. Percy was gentle, all his touches feather light, his lips were sweet against Nico's lips, his neck, his cheeks. The bed still raddled though as it had before, slamming into the wall and making the whole thing creak, as Nico's moans grew higher and louder, Percy grunting into his neck, promises both dirty and sweet being muttered into his ears.

...

A week later, Percy brought a dog home. A puppy to be exact, and Nico wasn't pleased. Especially because the poor thing looked like it had just came out of its mommy's belly.

"Percy," he said slowly. "Why are you holding that...thing."

"She's not a thing." Percy pouted, literally he effing pouted at him. "She's a German Shepherd." The creatures eyes weren't even all the way open, it was just a lump of mushy fat and fur. And it was completely, utterly adorable.

"Perseus." he scolded. "Puppies cant be away from their mothers until there at least three months old. Bring her back."

"I cant." Percy said. "Her mom died during childbirth, she had like, ten puppies. She needs us, look at her!" he held the pup down so Nico could get a good look at her, all dark black and patches of honey and dark brown. He sighed and took her out of Percy's arms, cradling her like she was a human newborn.

"And what exactly happened to her brothers and sisters?"

"Got sold to some mortals who run a German Shepherd farm on the outside, they wouldn't take her because she was too small. They said she'd die within a few days, she was to much of a hassle."

Nico sighed and then put the puppy back in Percy's arms. "I'll be back." he said, and walked out the front door.

...

When he came back the puppy and Percy were watching Marley and Me. Well, Percy was watching Marley and Me, the puppy was fast asleep in his lap, he had a thrown blanket over the puppy in a attempt to keep it warm. Nico threw the supplies down on the dining room table, catching Percy's attention. He picked the newborn up, wrapped her up in her blanket more tightly and walked on over.

"Roxanne and I were worried."

Nico hummed as he brought the newly bought puppy bottles into the kitchen and boiled them so they were sterile. When they were done he put in some of the puppy milk, which had taken forever for him to find, and went back to the living room. He took the pup from Percy's arms and sat in a arm chair, holding the tiny thing and bringing the nipple to its mouth. It took some convincing, but eventually it took to it and drank hungrily.

"I cant believe you named her Roxanne."

"I thought it was nice." Percy said sheepishly.

"Your not allowed to name our baby." Nico told him firmly. "I'm gonna call her Roxy."

"The baby or the puppy?"

"The puppy, idiot."

"Oh." Percy grinned. "I like that name. Roxy, I mean. Hey Nico?"

"Yeah?"

"What are we gonna name our baby?" Percy asked curiously.

"First we have to settle this baby in," Nico hummed, pressing his lips to her tiny nose. "And then we can think about our little angel." He felt eyes on him and looked him to find Percy staring at him with a big doppie smile on his face.

"What?"

"Nothin' you just look really beautiful right now." Percy said, his eyes bright and fond.

"Feeding a puppy?"

"No. Taking care of someone, it just looks like you were meant to be like that."

Nico snorted. "I'm the son of Hades, Percy, the only reason this little lady hasn't ran away from me is because she doesn't walk yet."

"I doubt she'll run away from you, looks like she's identified you as her mama," Nico looked down in surprise, seeing the baby cuddle into his skin, nuzzling her nose as she suckled weakly at the bottle in her mouth.

"You cant be serious."

"She'll be good company for the both of us," Percy insisted.

"Both of you are lucky your cute." Nico snorted. "Now, go get me some mac and cheese. The really really cheesy stuff they sell at Nansen Cafe."

"Apollo said to much dairy can give you-"

"Don't. say. it." Nico hissed and Percy closed his mouth firmly, fighting a laugh. "I don't care. Get me some. And if we're keeping this little beast, you need to get some cardboard boxes and more milk. And some throw rugs." Catching on too the fact that Nico wanted it done right now, Percy grabbed his wallet and fled the apartment to get his pregnant boyfriend some mac and cheese.

His phone rang as he walked out into the sunshine.

"I want bacon and cheddar mashed potatoes and cranberry juice too."

Nico smiled as he put down his phone, he looked down to the week old puppy laid across his lap and smiled. "You get to be our little practice baby, how does that sound Roxy?"

...

Telling his sister was much easier then he expected it would be. When the words "I'm pregnant with Percy's baby." came out of his mouth, he had considered many reactions. Outrage, disbelief, laughter, disgust. But his sister, who was feasting on a chicken sandwich and a salad, just smiled at him and said,

"Well that's interesting, how did that happen?"

"Um, we had sex."

"No I mean, how can you have kids?"

"Oh um...Aphrodite."

"Really? Interesting." she smiled at him. "I cant wait to meet my little niece or nephew! Do you know what your having?"

Nico blushed. "Um no, I wont know for at least another month."

"Oh," Hazel's face dropped. "Oh well, when you do find out, you need to tell me and we can go baby clothes shopping" she blushed and looked shyly away. "I mean, only if you want me too."

Nico smiled. "I'd like that." He finished up his meal and wiped at his mouth. "I gotta go Sis, Roxy is too little to be alone and Percy has a meeting in ten minutes," he leaned forward and kissed her cheek, being mindful of his belly.

"Who's Roxy?" Hazel asked in confusion.

"Mm? Oh Percy brought home this puppy, she's kind of like our practice baby."

...

Percy quickly learned that there was only a very, very small group of things that Nico could eat without puking up his lungs. And almost none of them contained things that Apollo had put on his "foods you should eat list" Well besides the homemade breakfast burritos and the constant snack of guacamole and tortilla chips.

The list consisted of this: mac and cheese, mashed potatoes, bacon and eggs, chicken breast subs with cucumbers, Subway sandwiches, beef roman noodles, french fries, and cheese burgers. Everything and anything else was violently thrown up, and it was a gross, sticky mess that, thankfully, always ended up in the toilet. He was just thankful Nico could run fast.

Popcorn and Pop tarts were also, sometimes, able to be kept down.

Percy went out of his way to make the food as healthy as possible. He wasn't a excellent cook, not by any means, but he COULD follow recipes well enough. The mac and cheese was made with low fat cheese, the mashed potatoes were always made with garlic and chives, he ordered wheat bread for the subs, turkey bacon replaced regular bacon, egg yokes were taken out. The only thing he couldn't really improve were the roman noodles, french fries and cheese burgers. But lightened up a bit when Nico realized he could stomach lettuce as long as it was smeared between beef and cheese, he also eventually added spinach and tomatoes.

Annabeth assured him it would get better as the second trimester went on.

Percy also quickly learned that Nico looked absolutely stunning while pregnant. Especially when he was taking care of Roxy. At woe weeks their little pup started crawling with her front legs once her eyes had opened Nico trailed behind her, a proud smile on his face. He made sure throw rugs that were a bit scratchy and heavy laid on all surfaces so the puppy wouldn't go slipping while trying out her legs. At first she could only hold herself up on her front legs with her back wiggly behind her, but eventually she took sloppy, messy, slippy steps across a couple of feet of the apartment without falling on her face.

"She's such a big girl now." Nico would sob once she didn't struggle anymore.

Percy wrapped a arm around his waist and kissed his forehead. "Yeah, yeah I know." he put a hand over Nico's swelling belly. "Time will go by so quick soon our little angel will be walking too."

Nico sniffed and hit his arm. "D-don't say things like that, they're not allowed to grow up until I say so."

...

It was a week before Percy's eighteenth birthday when they found out the sex of the their baby. The big lug cheered, though something told Nico that he would have done that whatever the sex was, and told Nico that it was the best birthday present he had ever gotten. No, no the best present he had gotten ever.

"A girl," Percy said for the millionth time. "Cant believe we're gonna have a little daughter. Or a second one, really," Percy teased, scratching Roxy behind the ears. The now almost two month old dog laid across his lap, her wide brown eyes watching Nico and his big belly protectively.

"Hazel's gonna be ecstatic." Nico smiled.

"What are we going to name her?"

Nico rubbed at his temples and sighed, because he knew that would be the first question out of his boyfriends mouth. He himself, was honestly a little baby names obsessed, but Percy it was more he wanted a official title right away, he didn't want to look, he just wanted to know.

"Something old fashioned." he decided finally.

"Like Paula!" Percy offered.

"This is why you don't get to name her." Nico muttered.

"Oh come on!" Percy pouted. "I want to name her just, just a little bit, please!" and gave him his big baby seal eyes.

"You can pick out her middle name." Nico said as he put on some water to make his beef roman noodles.

"YAY!" Percy cheered.

...

Naming a child was much harder then Nico had thought it would be. He was highly temped to ask his father how he had been named, but diminished the thought at once, his father couldn't have possibly been around during his mothers entire pregnancy, he probably missed important things like that. There was only really one motherly figure that Nico knew that he could talk to that type of thing about.

Percy's mother.

He called her up one day and they decide to meet up in a cafe in Manhattan on a day that Percy had tons of praetor work to catch up on.

"Hows the baby?" Sally asked, leaning over and patting his belly.

"Great. Um, did Percy tell you its a girl?"

She broke out in a smile, her eyes lighting up, apparently she hadn't been told. "No, he hadn't! Oh sweetie I'm so happy for the two of you! By the way, if you don't mind me saying, you look very beautiful pregnant."

Nico certainly did not mind. He was just glad that one person besides Roxy and Percy didn't think he looked like a overweight sea cow. "Um thank you, Sally. So I was wondering..." Nico trailed off with a hesitant look. Sally drew a piece of dark brown hair behind her ear and smiled at him. "Yes sweetie?"

"I'm not really sure how to go about naming her."

Sally sipped at her iced tea thoughtfully. "Yeah now," she said. "If Percy had been a girl he would have been named Andromeda."

"Oh my gosh." Nico said.

She smiled at him and sighed. "Yes, yes I know. Awful isn't it? I probably would have called him-I mean Andie eventually thought."

"Its cute," Nico admitted. "But you know, strange, because her fathers name is Perseus."

"Agreed." Sally grinned. "But I mean is, name the baby after something you like, a meaning you think is beautiful. I named Percy, Perseus because I always wanted him to have a happy ending." she sighed, and looked at him, eyes searching. "And I'm glad he finally got one."

...

"Happy Birthday to Daddy," Nico sang, "Happy Birthday to Daddy, Happy Birthday to Daddy, Happy Birthday to himmmm!" He held Roxy about a inch away from the now eighteen year old's face, with his belly brushing up against Percy's arm. The son of Poseidon smile grew and he tugged Nico down into his lap, puppy, baby belly, and all. He kissed Nico's cheek, making him blush a bright red.

"Cuties." Percy declared and kissed Nico's glowing cheeks. "All three of you are so damn cute."

Nico blushed and hid his face in Percy's neck as he blew out the blue candles on his blue cake.

...

Baby shopping was exhausting and he didn't think he ever, ever wanted to do it ever again. Yet at the same time, he had never had so much fun, it was now October and he was the size of a full grown male rhino, and he waddled with Reyna and Hazel threw New Rome and all of its little shops. He wasn't allowed to carry an bags, and Frank was a good mile behind them, loaded down with bags and bags of toys and clothes and baby blankets, along with the delivery sheets in his pockets for when all the furniture would be brought to the nursery.

Reyna, surprisingly, really liked picking out baby clothes. She would spend about an hour in every store they went into looking at all the little dresses and bows and tiny shoes they had on display. Hazel and he both agreed not to mention it, and they both guessed Reyna was silently grateful.

"Are you aware we bought three sun hats she wont fit into in spring." Hazel chuckled as he they wondered into a ice cream parlor.

"She'll wear them at home," Nico said sternly and sat his tired butt down. The three of them were almost done with their frozen yogurt by the time Frank showed up, a thick layer of sweat on his forehead and panting.

"Hey sweetie," Hazel beamed. "Where'd you run off too?"

Frank groaned and dropped all of the bags, throwing himself down into a chair.

...

"What the hell was she even doing here in the first place?!" Nico shouted, it was December first and he was due to pop any day now, Apollo had never really given him a set due date, just that it would be in early December. They had been packed for days now, the nursery had finally been painted and totally furnished, closed off until the baby came. Arian and or Hazel were always on call for a quick way to get up to Olympus. Everything had been going fine of r the last six months, nearly perfect even. But now they were fighting because Annabeth had been over when Nico had gotten home from a movie with Gwen and Hazel, and Percy was home much earlier then he had said he would be.

"Nico for the last time!" Percy said, he was trying not to raise his voice, he didn't want to upset Nico anymore then he already had, but it was hard to keep his voice down, especially with Nico pressing at all his buttons. "Frank picked up some work so I could get home early because your close to the due date and he knows I want to spend time with you, you weren't home so i invited Annabeth over."

"To what?" Nico demanded. "To have sex?"

"No, gods dammit we were talking about you and the baby! And when the hell did the subject of sex come from anyways?" Percy growled, he ran a hand threw his sweaty hair, trying and failing to keep his temper at bay.

"Well you haven't had interest in me for over a month so how do I not know your getting it else where?" Now he was crying, dammit Percy hated it when Nico cried, especially when he was all big and beautiful with his baby in his belly, his eyes even wider and darker then they usually were, his skin a tan and rosy glow.

"Nico we haven't had sex because your back and feet are always hurting, I was trying to be considerate, dammit! And encase you haven't noticed, Annabeth and I are both in relationships!"

"Yeah well, not a year ago you two were fucking each other all over the place, you just had sex with me out of pity or whatever and now your stuck with me out of loyalty!" Nico sobbed, wiping at his red cheeks that were stained with tear tracks.

"I had sex with you because I love you! I'm with you, yes, out of loyalty but because I love you! And I broke up with Annabeth because I'm in love with you, not her, so can you please just stop accusing me of cheating, because I'm not!"

"How do I know-"

"You know what?" Percy interrupted, throwing his hands up. "I don't want to fight with you, I'm going for a walk, you get some sleep and I'll be back in a few hours, or I might just sleep at the barracks." And before Nico could protest or cry or apologize or say anything he walked out the door, leaving his phone, keys and wallet behind.

Nico collected Roxy in his arms and walked into the bedroom for bed.

Nico woke up not three hours later, sticky liquids down his legs and pains running up and down the sides of his belly. He clutched at his belly, a muffled screaming falling from his lips. Roxy raced out of the bedroom door, leaving Nico to clutch at his belly and cry, he was in to much pain to do anything much then cry.

Roxy flew threw the doggie door and down the apartment stairs, catching the door just in time as a college student came home late from a party. It was snowing ou and she didn't want to leave Mama alone, but she knew she didn't get help so the new pup could arrive safety. Sadly, all whom she needed still lived at Camp Jupiter and by the time she got there she was frightened she had wasted to much time, she raced by the unicorn fields, waking up Arian, then to the barracks, crashing all her weight into the doors until someone came to open it. It was Mama's sister. She barked and barked, displeased because she wouldn't be able to tell what was happen ing. She ran to the bed which held a sleeping bulldog, and barked until it startled awake, it listened for just a moment to what she was saying before jumping out of bed, turning back into one of those hairless, talking dogs that were called humans.

"The new Pups coming!" Frank said, then winced at how odd that sounded.

Hazel's eyes widened. "Oh gods, oh gods, alright, Frank you go find Percy, me and Roxy will got back to Nico on Arian."

"What do you mean 'find Percy'?"

"Frank if Percy was with Nico do you think Roxy would be the one waking us up in the middle of the night?"

Oh.

...

"What the fuck do you mean I cant go in!" Percy screamed at the Hunters guarding the door, one of them was Thalia who tapped her foot and threw him irritated looks every now and again.

"Artemis said the doors are to be remained shut until the labor is over." Phoebe said, getting all up in his face.

"Well guess what? I don't give a FLYING FUCK what Artemis said, its my boyfriend in labor and my baby that's coming into the damn world!"

"I understand." Phoebe said calmly. "But you still cant go in. And please don't talk about thy Lady that way."

"Plus," Thalia jumped in. "If you had never stormed out of that fight you'd be in there right now, so you only have yourself to blame."

"You know what, Pine-cone face? I don't give a fuck about your opinion right now!"

"Seaweed Brain," Thalia scuffed, like it was the most brilliant insult ever thought up.

"You know what-"

The doors behind them opened and Artemis's small frame walked out, followed by a beaming, grinning Apollo, Artemis had a gentle smile on her face. "Percy Jackson," she said softly, sounding remarkably like when they had first met. "Would you like to meet your daughter now?"

He nodded and followed her threw. Nico was laid in a bed in the corner, his eyes droopy and covered in a pile of blankets and propped up on a mountain of pillows. In his arms he held a little bundle wrapped in silver and gold blankets.

"Percy," Nico whispered, in a hush voice.

"Nico," he rushed to his side and immediately kissed him, and almost wanted to cry when he got a soft kiss in reply. "I'm so, so sorry, I stressed you out and you went into labor because I yelled art you and I wasn't even there for you-"

"Shh," Nico suggested, and Percy fell silent. "You probably would have passed out anyways. Everything's all right, she was very, very worth it."

Percy looked at the tiny bundle in Nico's arms, she was nothing but pink wrinkly skin and a mop of black hair. She was the most beautiful thing Percy had ever seen.

"Meet you daughter," Nico insisted. "Stella."

"Stella," Percy repeated and held her in his arms for the first time.

Stella Bianca Jackson.

...

"Alright Rox," Percy said, he held a tiny little pink hat in his hand. "This is what your new sister smells like. It would be good if you didn't eat her."

Roxy bounded forward and took a whiff at the small fabric. She howled in delight. Percy patted her big ole' head, remembering when she couldn't even open her eyes.

...

Epilogue: Five Years Later

Percy and Nico sat on a bench in the recently opened New Athens on a park bench, watching from a distance as their little girl flew high on her swing. She was wrapped up tight in a red mittens, hat and giant scarf along with a pea coat. The park was nearly deserted but a guy doing some laps around the park, shivering all they way he went. Roxy sat at their feet, her head on her pas and watching her little "sister" now full grown and old enough to have her own young, but she seemed perfectly fine with playing second mom to Stella.

"Mama! Daddy! Are you watching?" Stella shrieked, her wide brown eyes alight with joy.

"Wow, baby, your going higher then Uncle Jason can fly?" Percy said, and she broke out into a fit of giggles, hands clamping around the iron bars as not to fall off.

"Five more minutes," Nico chimed in. "Its getting chilly."

"I'm not cold!" Stella giggled, and Nico sighed. The girl just never got cold. He knew she didn't get that from him, it must have been something to do with the fact she was born in December, but then again Nico had been born in the dead of winter and he was almost always cold. Percy on the other hand was a walking space heater, so maybe she did have some Poseidon blood in her.

"Remember when you tried to throw me out of the apartment because I never IM'd," Percy remembered fondly.

"I was three months pregnant, give me a break." Nico said, rolling his eyes.

"Well, at least we don't have to worry about mood swings anymore."

"Actually..."

Percy looked over at Nico. The son of Hades blushed, grabbed his hand, and placed it gently on his lower belly.

Well then.


End file.
